The present invention relates to a light-beam projecting device which may be used, for example, for discotheques, television or film studios, concert stages, dance-halls or theatres.
For producing special lighting effects in halls or on stages, projectors are normally used comprising various elements for controlling the intensity, colour, direction and section of the light beams and projecting them correctly inside the hall.
Known projectors normally emit one beam, which is directed on to a fixed target or deflected in controlled manner by means of one or more powered mirrors.
For producing different optical effects, use is also made of laser beams, which are reflected one or more times to produce given light patterns.